Dean's Angel
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Bobby's Goddaughter Lexie has been in love with Dean since the day she laid eyes on him. But when he dies she falls into a depression. But what happens when Dean returns from hell and start to notice how different Lexie comparad to when he left. Can Lexie help him to relizes that he still the Dean she loves. Or will hell have changed him so much that even Lexie doesn't know him.
1. Chapter 1

When Bobby answered the door and saw Sam standing there holding Dean's lifeless body in his arms he knew then and there that the man who had been a son to him was gone. Without so much as a word Bobby stepped aside as Sam walked in and walked straight into the library very genitally laying his older brother's body on to the old beaten up sofa. Bobby was trying hard to fight back the tears but when Sam turned around and he saw the broken look on the young man's face he broke down and pulled him into a bear crushing hug.

She'd been upstairs in her room reading when she heard the door opening. Lexie smiled to herself knowing the sound of the door opening meant they were home. She took the stairs two at a time as she ran into the living room. The smile on her face faded when she saw Sam and Bobby standing in the middle of the room hugging. Glancing around she didn't see him. She could feel her heart rate going up rapidly when she didn't see him anywhere. When Sam noticed her standing in the door way. His eyes told the whole story.

Lexie slide down the door frame as the tears came running down her cheeks in a flood. Bobby looked over at his god daughter. He was about to make a move to help her stand up but Sam had crossed the room and taken her in his arms and was letting her cry. Bobby sighed and looked back down at Dean's lifeless body. He knew that it probably wasn't a good idea for Lexie to see him like these. All torn and bloody and his eyes closed. Before he say what he though Lexie with Sam's help had come over to him.

Bobby didn't make a move to move out of the way and let her see Dean.

"Lex it's not a good idea." Bobby said.

"Please Uncle Bobby. Just let me see him." Lexie said.

"Lexie he wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"I don't care please. You know how much I …" Lexie said.

Bobby sighed and looked to Sam for help. Sam just nodded his head telling Bobby to just let her see him already. Bobby sighed and stepped to the side. Lexie gasped at first and very slowly walked towards the sofa. Dean's body was laying there motionless his clothes were torn and he was covered in bloody. If Lexie hadn't known it was hell hounds that had killed him she would have though he'd gotten into a bad fight and was hurt and had come home to pass out on the sofa and get some rest while Sam and Bobby cleaned him up.

But that wasn't the case. Slowly she let go of Sam's hand and knelt down next to the body. She tried hard to smile threw her tears as she looked lovely at Dean's face. She reached out a hand and ran it down his face and chest until she got to his hand and she brought to her lips and kissed it. Bobby and Sam watched the whole thing and said nothing. They both knew that Lexie needed time to say her goodbyes. Sam wanted to tell her what Dean had said to him but Bobby stopped him by motioning for him to join him in the kitchen. To which Sam nodded and followed the older hunter into his kitchen were he was handed a beer by Bobby.

"She's going to be a wreak for the next few days." Sam said.

"Days? Try months and even years. Did you get Lilith before?" Bobby asked.

"No. She had us both held down and then she kissed me right before she sicked the hell hound on him. Bobby I felt so helpless I couldn't do anything to help him and then I had to.. I had to use my powers just to be able to kill her but I was to late he was gone." Sam said

Bobby grabbed Sam's shoulder and looked at the younger man.

"Lilith was a tough bitch to kill Sam. Even if you had managed to get loss and save him the hell hound still would have gotten to him. Those dam things are like pit bulls they don't stop attacking until the person is dead." Bobby said.

"I tried everything …. Why couldn't I save him Bobby?" Sam asked the tears streaming down his face.

"Because son. Dean made his choice a year ago in that ghost town were we found you. He would have done anything to make sure you lived even give up his own soul. He wouldn't do that for anyone else." Bobby said.

"I know but maybe if I had tried harder done something he'd be alive." Sam said as he cried harder.

Bobby didn't say a word he just pulled Sam into a bear hug and let the younger hunter cry as much as he needed to.

In the living room sitting on the sofa still looking at Dean. Lexie tried her hardest to smile even though her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as she looked down at body of the man she loved. She had known this day was coming for a while. Bobby had told her not long after he found out. She'd lost her temper and tried to beat up Sam and Dean had stopped her. He'd talk to her about what was going to happen to him. Even though she was a trained and seasoned hunter she was just twenty four years old and she was still a girl well in Dean's eyes anyway. He had told her what was going to happen to him. When she'd heard the story from him she had broken down and begged him not to leave her. He'd just hugged her tight and told her there was one thing he wanted her to remember. That family was the most important thing and that she didn't have to be a hunter the rest of her life. She had promised him she'd never forget that.

"And yet you broke your promises to me. You swore I'd see you again before she got you. Why didn't you just … God Dean why?!" Lexie asked him as she the tears started flowing again.

Finally the pain in her heart became to much and Lexie doubled over laying her head on Dean's chest and started to cry worse. Sam and Bobby had come walking back into the living room where they saw Lexie's head on Dean's chest as she cried. Sam walked over to her and pulled her away from the body and sat with her for a bit just letting her cry. No one said a word , no one made a sound expect for Lexie who was crying. Finally after a little while Bobby spoke.

"Sam we need to bury him son."

"I know. Just were by mom? Her grave is to far away from here." Sam said.

"The woods. There is a spot Dean use to take me when I was younger it's were he taught me to shoot." Lexie said.

"That's a good idea. I'll get the shovels." Bobby said.

The grave was dug and the pine box that held his brother body was lowered into the ground. Sam couldn't help that he was now just crying like a new born baby. But Dean was gone. His mom, dad and now his big brother. He had no one in the world that would ever understand him the way Dean did. After he put the simple cross in the ground to mark the grave Sam looked back over at Bobby and Lexie who standing kind off to the side to give him some time alone. That was when it dawned on Sam. He wasn't alone in his pain of losing his brother.

Bobby had lost an adopted son. Truth was Dean looked to Bobby as a father after John was killed then anyone else. Bobby had always been there for them since they were kids and he tried to give them a normal life when they were much younger and Dean had never forgotten that. Then there was Lexie. She was much younger then himself and Dean but she had always been there. Sam knew just from the look on her face how much she loved his brother. There had been no question since the time she was about fifteen Lexie had been in love with Dean anyone with eyes could see it. Sam was the only one that knew that though because Lexie had told him one time and she'd begged him not to tell Dean and he of course never did.

As he looked back as the fresh grave of his brother Sam wiped away a stray tear as he walked back over to Bobby and Lexie. Bobby gave him a half heart smile as he handed Sam his flask filled with whiskey. Sam took it and threw his head back takeing a long drink. Before handing it back to Bobby who took a drink and then passed it to Lexie. She looked at Bobby and then back at Sam.

"Take a drink for him kiddo. It's alright." Bobby said.

Lexie gave a sad smile and then threw her head back takeing a long sip from the flask. Then she turned and poured a little out on the ground.

"For Dean." she said.

"For Dean." Bobby and Sam said in stereo.

As the three left the woods and headed back to Bobby's. No one said a word. Dean Winchester was dead. Sam's older brother and hero was now in hell going threw god only knows what. Bobby's adopted son was gone and the one man that Lexie Johnson would ever love was gone and never coming back. As the three arrived back at the house only one thing was on their minds.

How were they going to pick their lives and move on with out Dean around anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I know I didn't do a note before in the first chapter. But this like my third or forth try at doing a supernatural fanfic and I'm pretty nervous because lets face it guys I love the show and I love Dean and Sam. So that's why I'm doing this. Anyways hope you guys like it. Oh P.S I'm posting all the chapters that I have written right now because I don't have net and I'm using my cousins computer while she's away for a bit so this way I don't just leave you guys hanging so long.

* * *

><p>Two week Dean had been gone a full two week. It had been the longest two weeks of Lexie, Sam and Bobby's lives. Especially Lexie's sure it was hard on Sam and Bobby but it was extremely hard on her. Sam didn't leave the house much when he did it was always with a bottle in his hand and it was always to go on a job to find a demon that could bring Dean back. Bobby threw himself into his work and went on jobs. Lexie mean while hardly left her room. She wouldn't eat or drink anything the only thing she did was cry. But when she did leave her room it was to only go to one place the impala. She would spend hours and hours laying in the car listening to the radio station that had been left on and crying into the drivers seat and begging Dean to come back to them.<p>

Bobby tried everything he could to help her and Sam did the same. He'd take on her jobs with him and she seem to be alright until night would come and then she cry herself to sleep with his brother's name on her lips. Finally after a whole week of doing jobs with Sam and trying to move on from losing the one person she loved more then anything Lexie couldn't take it anymore. It was a week to the day that Dean had been killed and Lexie hadn't come out of her room yet. Bobby and Sam were downstairs in the kitchen drinking a beer and talking.

"Has she even so much as moved since you two got back last night?" Bobby asked.

"No. She... she been locked up there all day. I tried to.. I've tried talking to her but she won't answer the door." Sam said.

"She loved him. Stubborn and as hard headed as Dean was Lexie loved him." Bobby said.

"Do you think Dean knew about how she felt about him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he did maybe he didn't."

Sam was about to say something when they heard the front door swing open and then slam shut again. Bobby sighed as he looked out the window. There was Lexie still in her night clothes walking out to the car. Bobby looked back at Sam and motioned for him to come look. Sam got up from the table and walked over to the window. He saw Lexie getting in on Dean's side of the car and close the door.

"Maybe we should call Ellen or Jo to come talk to her. I mean they might can reach her better then we can." Sam said.

"No one is going to able to reach her son. The only person that could reach her would be Dean and his gone Sam." Bobby said.

"Then I guess it's up to me." Sam said.

"It's up to both of us. I think she'll need you more then me though." Bobby said.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because your Dean's brother. Your the only link she has to him. Believe me Sam she's going to need you way more then she will me." Bobby said.

"She'll barley speck to me Bobby I mean how … How can I be there for her if she won't talk to me." Sam asked.

"Son she's hurting just as much we are if not more and right now she won't want to talk anyone even me. So I say for now just go talk to her if she won't talk back then she'll at least listen. But if she does talk. Just let her talk. Let her get everything out she needs to this Sam. Other wise she's going to into a dark place just like John did and hunting will take over her life." Bobby said.

Sam didn't even have think a second longer about talking to Lexie. After Bobby said that. There was no way in hell he was going to let hunting run Lexie's life. Like it had done to him and Dean. Lexie was still young she still had her whole life a head of her. There was countless times when Sam had wished he'd never gone with Dean to work that job when he was still at Stanford. If he had gone Jesse would still be alive. He'd have gone to law school, gotten married and had kids by now. But no thanks to Yellow Eyes that didn't happen. Thanks to the demon blood running in his vanes he could never be normal. Not to mention that now hunting was the only thing he cared about. There had been a time when Sam dreamed of going back to school and getting his law degree. But he knew now that wasn't going to happen.

He walked to the car and open the passenger side door to find Lexie curled up in a ball with her face pressed to the back of the driver side. Sam couldn't help but want to cry when he saw the shape that Lexie was in. It broke his to his best friend in such a shape. He reached over and placed his hand on her arm. Which startled Lexie and she jumped up.

"Lex easy it's just me." Sam said.

"Sammy... what... what are you doing out here?" Lexie asked.

"I though we could talk about everything." Sam said.

"What is there to talk about Sam? Dean is gone and there is no way to bring him back." Lexie said.

"I know. It's just Dean wouldn't want to see you like this Lex. I mean curled up crying in his car, listening to his radio sneaking into his room at night to sleep on his bed." Sam said

"Hey I don't... okay so what if I do. I love him Sam. Nothing is every going to change that."

"I know you love him Lexie. I've been your shoes. When I lost Jess if felt my whole world had come crashing down around me. I threw myself into the job because I though if I could just kill Yellow Eyes then maybe I could get revenge for Jess. Guess what his dead but that didn't bring her back."

"You killed the cross demons and Lilith and that did work out so well. His still gone."

Sam sighed and then though for a second.

"Lexie do you blame me?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about why would I blame you?"

"Because Dean is dead and it's all my fault." Sam said.

"Sammy.. hey look at me." Lexie said as she took Sam's face in her hands.

"You didn't asked to be stabbed that night. So no I don't blame you. I blame the person who stabbed you and the yellow eyed demon. But I could never blame you."

Sam gave her a small smile but she could see the tears prickling in his eyes clear as day. Lexie knew how much Sam blamed himself for Dean deaths. And how he felt like it was all his fault that his brother had been taken to hell all because he had turned his back on someone he though he could trust and he ended up getting stabbed. Dean had been heart broken and completely irrational. Lexie remembered hearing how he had snapped at Bobby. And then when they show'd up a few hours later back home. Bobby had taken Dean outside and yelled at him for giving his soul to the cross roads demon.

"I blame myself." Sam said suddenly snapping Lexie out of her gaze.

"What why?"

"Because if Mom hadn't died because of me. If I didn't have these dam demon blood in me then Mom, Jesse, Dad and Dean would all still be alive. I wish it had been me that died that night instead." Sam said.

"Sammy hey don't ever wish that okay. What happen to Mary that night was an accident you were a baby there was nothing you could have done. And by the way I'm glad your alive. I mean your my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you." Lexie said.

Sam smiled at Lexie even though it didn't reach his eyes. Lexie could tell that he was still feeling the guilt about Dean going to hell. But it was in no way his fault. When Dean went to that cross roads and made the deal he wasn't thinking about himself he was thinking about Sam. Not to mention Dean hadn't wanted to loss the only family member he had left. But as Bobby told them once family doesn't end in blood. Lexie sighed as she turned around and put her hands on the steering wheel. She sighed once and then put her head down. Sam couldn't help but feel so bad for her. Dean had been her world for the longest time. Sam remembered when they had first meet Lexie she was only thirteen and still being trained to be a hunter.

She had tagged along with them when they were helping her dad James on a case. Dean hadn't been happy about it. But Lexie turned out to be a natural at it and she did a good job and even saved they're asses a few times because of knowledge of spells and things like that. Sam reached over and took her hand pulling her into a hug. They sat there for the longest until Lexie suddenly started crying into Sam's chest.

Sam did his best to try and claim her down but nothing seem to be working. They sat in the car until it was almost dark out. Lexie had finally cried herself to sleep. Bobby had come out to check on them and found Lexie fast asleep in Sam's arms. It didn't bother him at all because he knew that Sam would never hurt his god daughter but he hopped that Lexie didn't pay to much into it. Finally after hours of sitting in the car just watching Lexie sleep Sam finally woke her up.

"Lex.. hey, Lex wake up." Sam said.

"Uh... oh hey Sammy. Sorry I fell asleep." Lexie said.

"It's alright come on lets get you back in the house and to bed." Sam said.

"Yeah okay."

Lexie said giving him a soft smile. She pulled out of Sam's arms and got out on the drivers side of the car and Sam got out on the other. They walked back to the house and Sam said good night to Lexie as they headed upstairs to their own rooms. Only Lexie didn't go to her room. After she was sure Sam was fast asleep in his own room she slipped down the hall to Dean's room and curled up on his bed falling a sleep with tears in her eyes again.

The next morning Sam and Bobby were downstairs in the kitchen talking over a case. But the subject of the case quickly turned to Lexie and how she was dealing with everything. It seemed over the last two weeks that they hadn't really been able to talk about a case without the subject turning to Lexie. Even though she'd been out on jobs with Sam and Bobby both and had been a great deal of help to them she still had a hard time especially at night time.

Even though they would talk about how they were dealing and everything they always seemed to go back the subject of Lexie. They had been sitting in the kitchen talking about the case and Lexie of course when Bobby noticed she still hadn't come down stairs.

"It's almost noon. I guess Lexie is still sleeping." Bobby said.

"I'll go and see if she's still sleeping." Sam said.

Bobby nodded going back to his reading on the case they had been looking at. Sam went upstairs and knocked on Lexie's bed room door. Only he didn't he get an answer so when he popped his head inside he wasn't that surprised to not find Lexie in there. Closing the door he walked down the hall and open the door to Dean's room. When he open the door there she was curled up on the bed holding one of Dean's old shirts and crying to herself.

Sam sighed as moved across the room and sat down on the end of the bed. He couldn't stand what losing his brother was doing to this sweet girl. Lexie was one of the sweetest girls he'd ever meet and she was his best friend. Dean had been blind to Lexie's feelings for him. Maybe if he hadn't she wouldn't be so heart broken. But then again his brother had a way of breaking hearts. But seeing Lexie this heart broken just made him wish Dean was a live now so he could point out to him about how much Lexie loved him.

Just as Sam was about to leave and go back downstairs to tell Bobby that Lexie was still sleeping he heard her call out in her sleep.

"Dean … no Dean." Lexie said.

"It's alright Lexie go back to sleep." Sam said.

He sat with her for the longest time until finally Lexie had gone back to sleep fully and then he went back downstairs to the kitchen to only find Bobby in his study pondering over his books.

"She's sleeping in Dean's room again." Sam said as he went over and sat on the sofa turning on his computer.

"Was she having another nightmare? You were up there for a while." Bobby said.

"She was curled up on his bed hugging one of his shirts and crying again. And yeah she did cry his name out again." Sam said.

"Poor kid this is to much for her." Bobby said.

"Yeah it is." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Leave a Review ~Cena's Country Girl~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Bobby were in the study once again working on a case. It was hard to believe Dean had been a whole month. It had been a long month for all of them. Bobby and Sam worked every case they could find and just tried not to think about Dean. How ever it was a different story for Lexie. She was still having the hardest time dealing. The days were always better because she keep her mind off Dean and be a big help for Bobby and Sam.

But the nights were filled with nightmares. Not just normal run of the mill ones either. They felt like vision to Lexie. The things she saw were horrible and would give anyone who saw the things she did more then just nightmares. Demons, fire, tormenting of souls and people being hung from racks by their legs. She saw blood and could smell the brimstone, burning flesh and she could hear the screams. Not to mention she also hear the cries of all the souls that had been condemned to hell for the entirety.

But the worse thing she saw the one thing that caused her to wake up screaming in the night and made her get up and run downstairs and out to the car was Dean. She saw every horrible and horrendous thing the demons did to him. She would watch as they placed Dean on the rack and beat him with a whip. The demon called Alistair would always be the one who would always be the one who beat Dean. All Lexie could do was watch or rather dream about how the demons would mock Dean and laugh at him. She was forced to watch as they would cut, stab, beat, whip and do what ever they could to try and break him. There was how ever one thing Lexie saw because she would wake up after having to see Dean be beaten almost to death and run out to the car.

"Have any luck over there son?" Bobby asked as he slammed closed the book he was reading.

"Not yet." Sam sighed as he typed something on the computer. "I don't know about this case Bobby maybe we should just kinda of give it a rest for a bit."

"We can't just sit around and mope Sam. Dean wouldn't want us to do that." Bobby replied.

Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to stay awake. He and Bobby had been up most of the night working on clues for the case they were working on. So far they hadn't had any luck. The silence in the room was broken by Lexie walking into the study and takeing a seat next to Sam.

"You two find anything on this case yet?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing yet." Bobby said as he stud up to get another book from the book case.

"How did you sleep last night Lex?" Sam asked looking over at his best friend. "Or did you have nightmares again?"

"I...I... I.. had nightmares again." Lexie stuttered

Bobby's head snapped over to his god daughter as Sam shut his laptop and turned sideways to look at Lexie. She looked like death warmed over. He knew that the nights were something Lexie hated to think about. The dark circles around her eyes told the whole story. Not to mention she was looking thinner then before. It worried both men. But it was Bobby was worried the most. He hated seeing his god daughter looking so bad. Even if she was just twenty four years old to Bobby she was still the little girl who would follow Dean around the yard as he would work on the car or something. Sam hated seeing his best friend heart broken and looking like a walking corps. Even though she had finally started eating again and she was at least drinking even if it was only beer or whiskey. She still wouldn't eat all that much.

Sam reached over and took Lexie's hand when he noticed she wasn't looked at him. The sad look in Sam's eyes broken Lexie's heart when she finally looked over at him and said.

"Sammy.. don't...please.. don't look at me like that."

"Lexie, I'm worried about you. You barley sleep anymore and when you eat it's very little. Not to mention you won't drink anything but beer or whiskey. I know you miss Dean we all do but you can't just sit around like a living corps. He wouldn't want you to do that." Sam told her.

"Sam is right Lexie." Bobby replied as he turned back around after grabbing two books from the book case behind the desk. "Dean would be majorly pissed if he could see you right now. Looking like death had come to claim you or something."

"You should see.. never mind." Lexie replied as she pulled her hand back from Sam and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sam sighed and looked over at Bobby who nodded to him as if to say _You go after her._ Sam got up and walked into the kitchen to find Lexie grabbing a beer fridge. He went behind her and grabbed the beer from her hand popped the top off and took a drink for himself. Turning around Lexie glared at Sam and grabbed the beer from him takeing a long sip after jumping up and sitting on the kitchen counter. The two didn't say a word for the longest time. They'd just pass the beer back and forth as if they were having some kind of silent fight between them. What Lexie had said in the study was bothering Sam something awful and he wanted to know what she had meant. So finally he broke the silence.

"Lex what did you mean in there when you said we should see. See what?" Sam asked.

"I can't.. Sam I can't tell you. The nightmares are to horrendous for me but I don't want you or Bobby to have to see what I do."

"Lex come on." Sam said as he jumped up sitting next to her on the kitchen counter. "This is me you're talking about. I've seen a lot of things in my life and believe me all the stuff I've seen would give even the most sane person nightmares and make then question wither or not they were in fact sane."

Lexie didn't say anything she just laid her head on Sam's shoulder while he slipped his arm around her. They sat there again for the longest time not say anything again until Lexie mumbled something so soft that Sam wasn't so sure he had her.

"What was that Lex?"

"His being tormented." Lexie mumbled again.

"Who is?"

"Dean."

"Is that what your seeing Lex? Dean being tormented in the pit?" Sam asked as he pulled back and looked at her.

Lexie just nodded her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. _No wounder she's been screaming in the night and then running out to the car._ Sam though.

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I.. it's too... I just... god the things they've been doing to him. And Alistair. Oh please don't make me talk about him." Lexie replied.

"Alistair? Who is Alistair?" Sam asked moving to the table and sitting in one of the chairs.

Lexie just shook her head and gave him a pleading looking begging him with her eyes to please not ask who Alistair was. Bobby noticed the silence exchanged between the two as he leaned back against the fridge. Once again silence filled the room. No one said anything the only sound was Lexie sobbing at the memories.

"Lexie please tell us who is this Alistair and what is he doing to Dean." Bobby said.

"No.. No.. I...I can't Uncle Bobby. It's to... it's... god the things he does to Dean."

"Is Alistair a demon Lexie?" Sam asked.

Instead of answering him Lexie just nodded her head. Sam banged his hand on the table and jumped up started pacing back and forth across the kitchen. Bobby just took a long sip of his coffee which he had spiked with whiskey but didn't let anyone know it. Lexie couldn't take it she jumped off the kitchen counter and ran out of the door to the car. Bobby stayed standing with his back against the fridge as Sam continued to pace the room. Then tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Why did he have to sell his soul?! He knew he'd be tormented by those dam demons. Dammit Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sam claimed down." Bobby said takeing the younger man by the shoulder.

"How can I claim down when Lexie is seeing all of this. I mean Bobby he knew this would happen!" Sam replied as he started pacing back and forth around the kitchen again.

"Sam look we have.." Bobby was interrupted when he heard a scream.

The two men ran out of the house and out to the car. Lexie was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears and tears running like water falls down her cheeks. Sam bent down and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Bobby sat on the other side and rubbed his god daughter's back as she cried into Sam's chest.

"Lex. It's alright I'm here and so is Bobby. You're safe." Sam said trying to comfort her.

"He wants him to join them..." Lexie mumbled into Sam's chest. "They want him to become to one of them. He keeps saying not a chance in hell and all they do is laugh at him. Then they show up looking like all of us."

"Lexie what are you talking about?" Bobby asked notice how much his god daughter was rambling on about something.

"Alistair and the other demons." Lexie sobbed

"What they doing to him Lex?" Sam asked again. "I know you don't want us to know. But we do so please just tell us."

"I can't Sammy... I just can't... Dean wouldn't want you to know about this."

"Lexie can Dean see you does he know you're there?" Bobby asked finally when realized they weren't going to get a direct answer from her.

"No...at...least.. I don't think he knows I'm there. It's... it's like I can see, hear and smell everything the demons to him. But he has no idea I'm there."

"It's like a vision." Sam replied.

"It feels to real to be a vision Sammy. It's almost like I'm in hell with him but no one knows that I'm actually there."

Sam looked over Lexie's head at Bobby. Who jaw was sit and he had a look of pure hate in his eyes. But it wasn't hate towards himself or Lexie. It was hate towards the demons that were hurting his son. Even though John had been their dad._ Bobby was always more of a dad to me and Dean. Then Dad ever was no wounder he reacted the way he did when found out Dean made the deal with the crossroads demon. Because it was a reaction any father would have when he knew his son only had a year left to live._ Sam though.

"Lex what else have you seen are there others?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know how many but there are so many people down there. I can hear their screams and cries for help." Lexie said as she finally turned to face Bobby but stayed close to Sam. "At first I though I was just having a regular nightmare and that I was dreaming about hell because I missed Dean so much. But then about three or four weeks ago I heard him screaming so I ran. When I reached the place where they held Dean I tried to help him. But I couldn't. I can't touch him or anything all I can do is see and hear him."

Sam and Bobby both looked at each other and then back at Lexie.

"That first night Lex when you said you saw Dean. When you touched him do you think he felt you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know.. When I reached out to try and take the shackles off his wrist he stopped for a split second and looked around. He... looked right at me... like he.. he knew I was there but then when Alistair came back he started screaming again." Lexie replied.

"Okay Lexie the next time you have a nightmare I want you to try and see if Dean can tell if you're there. If he can then maybe you can talk to him." Sam said.

"Sam even if she could I don't think it would do any good. You know as well I do that we can't get him out of that pit no matter what we've tried everything son. There is nothing else we can do for him." Bobby told him.

"Bobby listen if Dean can even hear or feel Lexie when she's in the dream then maybe just maybe she can tell him to keep fighting until we can find away to get him out of there."

"Do you think it work Sammy? I mean do you really think that if he is able to hear me or feel me that it would give him hope that we are trying to help him?"

"Maybe but I don't know Lex I just don't know." was Sam's reply.

Finally after Lexie had claimed down enough the three went back inside. Instead of getting back to work on the case they decided to just let this one go. It wasn't serious and frankly it probably wasn't a case to start with. After supper they all went to bed. And just like every night over the last month instead of going into her own room Lexie went to Dean's. Curling up on the bed Lexie let sleep come over here and she prayed as she felt her eyes being to close that if she did have another dream about Dean she would able to touch or at least give some kind of clue that she was there and that she, Sam and Bobby were working as hard as they could try and get him back into the land of the living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexie's Dream**

_She could smell the brimstone as she walked thru the halls lite only by the hell fires. She could hear the screams of the tormented souls of the people who had ended up in hell. Even though she couldn't see them Lexie could just image their faces. The screams were all to much for her. And she really wanted to wake up. _

_When she was just about to force herself to wake up when she heard the scream that reached her heart. Lexie ran down the hell fire lite hallway until she came to the familiar giant room. There hanging on the rack surrounded by chains was Dean. Lexie looked around seeing that he had been left unguarded so she took a very cautions step forward. Normally when she ended up in this room she would hide and watch as Alistair and the other demons tormented Dean. But this was the fist time he had been alone in this room. _

"_D..D..Dean can you hear me?" Lexie asked as she took another step closer to him._

_When Dean looked around as if he was looking for his tormentors to have come back into the room. When his eyes landed on Lexie his look of fear turned into one of pure hate. _

"_You sick sons of bitches! How dare you try to make me believe you're her!" Dean screamed. "She's to good of a person to be in this place." _

"_Dean it's really me." _

"_Get the hell away from me. Don't you get it you sick bastards. I am not joining you!" _

"_D..D..Dean it's really me. I'm not a demon." Lexie told him as she moved closer to stand next to him. _

"_Yeah, sure you aren't and I'm Batman." Dean faked grinned at her but she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. _

_Now wasn't the time to laugh at his jokes but Lexie couldn't help her self as a giggle sipped from her lips as she moved to stand right next to him. _

_Dean glared at her with hate written clearly on his face. But when he heard her laugh his face soften a bit still unsure that it was actually Lexie and not a demon. _

"_Lex.. is that.. really you?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, Dean it's really me." Lexie said as she reached out to touch him. _

_But sadly her hand went right thru him. As if he she was a ghost touching a human trying to get them to notice they were around. _

"_W-What are you doing here?" Dean asked very confused. "You- You don't belong in this place. Tell me you didn't... Lexie tell you didn't make a deal to get me out of here?!" _

"_No of course I didn't!. An I'm not really here. I'm asleep and I've been coming here in my dreams for the last month." She explained. _

_Dean's eyes went wide with both fear and worry. If Lexie had been coming here in her dreams then that would mean... _

"_You know don't you? You've seen what they do to me?" _

_Lexie didn't respond all she could do was nod her head as the tears prickled in her eyes. Dean shut his eyes for a second or two because he didn't want her to see him cry. It broke his heart to know the things she had seen. The tormenting, the beatings, the ripping of his skin and the breaking of his bones. Not to mention the mental tormenting that the demons were doing on him. To try and get him to agree to join their side and torment the other souls in this endless pit. _

"_I'm sorry Lex...I'm so very sorry." Dean's voice cracked as he spoke. _

"_What are you sorry for?" Lexie asked confused by his apologies. "Dean none of this is your fault I.." _

_Lexie was cut off by a voice coming down the hall way. "Let's see if today is the day he breaks." Lexie knew that voice it was Alistair. Coming to start his job. _

"_Lexie go. They can't find you here." Dean said hastily. _

"_But I..." _

"_Go wake yourself up. Please Lex just do this for me." Dean begged her. _

_Lexie hesitated for a few moments. She wanted to tell him that they were working on a way to get him out. But as the footsteps got closer she knew her time was running out. Turning to look at Dean one more time she reached out to touch his face. Just like before he didn't feel it but she felt him. And with one last longing look she said _

"_I love you." _

_**End Dream **_

The next thing Lexie knew she sat up in bed looking around. She was back in her room at Bobby's in her bed. Glancing over at the clock it read midnight. Getting up out of her bed. She opened her bed room door and slipped across the hall to Sam's room. She open the door finding Sam's fast sleep. Not wanting to wake him. She closed the back softly and went down stairs to the kitchen. When she got downstairs she saw the kitchen light on and Bobby sitting at the table having a beer.

She turned to head back upstairs when Bobby called out.

"Lex that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come on in grab a beer." Bobby called back.

Lexie smiled as she turned to walked back into the kitchen. She gave Bobby a sad smile as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer popping off the top she took a drink.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Bobby asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"Yeah, I can still smell the brimstone and hear the screaming."

"What we're they doing to him?"

"It was weird. He was unguarded and alone." Lexie explained as she sat down at the table across from Bobby.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I got to talk to him. He didn't believe it was me at first. I guess they've been tormenting him by pretending to be us."

Bobby shook his head and then took another sip of his beer. He knew those dam demons were tricky and liars. But to tormentor Dean by making him think that the people he loved were actually in hell doing the tormenting. Was crossing a line that Bobby wished they hadn't crossed. But he knew demons and he also knew that they would do anything to break anyone.

"How did you get him to believe it was actually you?" Bobby asked.

"He made the Batman joke and I laughed." Lexie said with a giggle.

Bobby laughed as he shook his head.

"That dam Batman joke. Only Dean could be in horrible situation and make a joke. I swear one of these days I'm going to..." Bobby stopped himself.

Lexie reached over the table and took hold of Bobby's hand. She gave him a smile as if to say "you'll get to call him an igijit again". Bobby just returned the smile and patted her on the hand.

The two sat in silence for the longest time. After talking about Lexie's dream silence just seem the perfect way to go. Neither Bobby nor Lexie knew just how long they sat in comfortable silence but it was broken by the sound of Sam's footsteps coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

Bobby and Lexie both said good morning and Sam's just mumbled a good morning back as he headed straight for the fresh pot of coffee that had been made about fifteen minutes ago. They all three just sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Sam spoke up.

"How did you sleep Lexie?"

"Pretty good. I dreamed about Dean again." Lexie said.

"What did you see?" Sam asked his face showing concern as sat down in the other chair at the table.

Lexie explained to him about how she gotten a chance to talk to Dean and actually touch him. Even though he couldn't feel her.

"Did you get a chance to tell him?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No.. I he wanted me to wake up before Alistair found me there." Lexie explained.

"Lexie..." Sam started and then felt the lump in his throat grow bigger. "Did Dean say anything about.. what they we're doing to him down there?"

"He didn't... he didn't have to. He though they were screwing with him mentally. But from the looks of him on the rack I'd say it was pretty good guess at what they had done to him."

Sam bit the inside of his jaw as she stud up. He walked over to the door punching it once, then twice and finally a third time. Bobby and Lexie both could see the anger in the younger Winchesters eyes. He went to punch the door for a forth time when Lexie got up walked over and took his hand. Sam just stud there not knowing what to say as she looked over his hand. If Sam was to be truly honest with himself he had always had a small crush on Lexie but he knew how much she loved his brother and he would never tell her how he felt so he just decided that he would stay her best friend. Bobby the two for the longest time.

He saw the way Sam looked at Lexie and the way she was around him. It seemed as thought she though it was her job to watch out for Sam now that Dean was gone. It was almost Dean had asked her to keep an eye on his younger brother and she was doing just that. The three didn't say much as Lexie got an ice pack from the fridge and put it on Sam's hand and then wrapped with an ace bandage. After she was done Lexie excused herself and went upstairs to grab a shower.

Mean while Bobby and Sam went into the library. Where Bobby poured them both a glass of whiskey. Sam took his glass and moved to sit on the edge of the sofa. The two men didn't say a word just sitting in silence still trying to let everything Lexie had told them sink in. Until finally Bobby spoke.

"Did Dean talk to Lexie before everything happen?"

"uhh... yeah he did actually why?" Sam asked before taking another sip of whiskey.

"It's just back in the kitchen when she was looking after you." Bobby said as he took a sip of his own whiskey. "It almost seemed like Dean had talked to her about looking after you ass while he was away."

Sam gave a small smile as he looked down into his glass before taking another sip and then spoke.

"I don't know what he told her. But I do know that he asked me to make sure she didn't let the job become her life. He made me promise I'd get her to do something else. But so far I haven't kept that promise."

"Dean wanted her to have a normal life huh? Like you did for a while?" Bobby asked walking behind the old big desk that sat almost in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Bobby"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Did Dean ever say anything to you about Lexie?"

"What you mean like did he ever talk about her in the romantic since?"

"Well yeah."

Bobby took a deep breath which caught Sam's attention. If his brother had talked about Lexie in the since that he did like her as more then a friend then maybe that was why she was dreaming about him hell.

"Honestly. He'd ask me things about her little stuff you know. But no he never asked about dating her or anything. Why'd you ask?"

"I was thinking about why Lexie would have dreams about Dean in hell. When I had my abilities. It was because I had a connection to yellow eyes."

"So you think Lexie and Dean have some short of physic connection or something?"

"Maybe."

Bobby didn't get a chance to respond because Lexie came running into the study with a look of terror on her face. Her hair was still wet she had just gotten out of the shower but she'd gotten back into her night clothes instead of getting dressed for the day. Not to mention she looked whiter then a sheet. Sam walked over putting his arm around he lead her to the sofa. While Bobby poured her a glass of whiskey.

He passed it to Sam who sat down next to Lexie and handed her the glass. She down the whole thing and then looked up at Sam and Bobby. Terror still written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Lexie what happen did you see something?" Sam asked.

She nodded in responds.

"Lex you have to tell us what you saw sweetie it's alright remember it's Sam and me."

Lexie took several deep breaths before she spoke.

"They want Dean to join them."

Bobby and Sam could only look at each and then back at Lexie.

"What did you see?" Bobby asked.

"They're going to use Dean to break the first seal. If he joins them it breaks the first seal in which beings the breaking of all the seals to sit Lucifer free and bring the devil to earth." Lexie said.

Bobby and Sam couldn't say a word after that all they could do sit there and try to take in what Lexie had just told them and figure out a way to get Dean out of hell before the devil himself came to earth and the apocalypse started.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been twenty four hours since Lexie's dream about Dean. It still scared her more than anything. She still smell the sulfur and hear the screams. Not to mention the image of Dean still hanging on that rack like meat in a meat locker still haunted her. Not to mention she was trying to figure out why Alistair or better why in the hell had any demon left Dean unguarded for such a long amount of time.

Sam and Bobby both though maybe Dean was just left alone because the demons were sure Lexie was there. But Lexie had her own ideas of why the demons had left Dean along in that room hanging like meat on a hook. She'd been out all day in the car thinking about how in the world she was going to figure how and why the demons had left him unguarded. Mostly importantly she was trying to figure out how she was going to keep him from going to the dark side.

Not to mention keep him from breaking the first seal and starting the end of the world.

Mean while Bobby and Sam were in the study with bibles wide open trying to find anything they could on the seven seals that would start the end of the world. Sam sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair as he slammed the bible shut standing up.

"Ugh! Bobby we've been at this for hours and we haven't found anything about these so called seals." Sam said.

"I know. But there has to be something we missed. We've looked threw everything dam religious book we could find." Bobby said as he stud up and walked to one of the other book cases.

"Bobby, what in the world are we doing looking threw all these religious crap anyway?" Sam asked "There has to be something else we can look threw."

"Looks, Sam I agree but the only way we are going to get any kind of info is to look threw all this crap."

Sam sighed and walked over to the window looking outside as Lexie sat in the car. He was worried about her she had been sitting in the Impala all night long. Ever since her vision or what ever anyone wanted to call it. She had locked her self in the car thinking. But Sam knew better. When he'd gone out to check on her last night he found her crying and almost pleading with Dean's name on her lips. It was breaking his heart to her like that.

Bobby saw the look in Sam's eyes and walked over putting his hand on the younger hunters shoulder.

"Go check on her son." Bobby told him. "I'll keep looking for something. And I'll come get you two if I find anything."

"Thanks. B-but I don't think she'll want to talk to me."

Bobby gave Sam a small smile and then a pat on the back. Sam sighed as he saw the look in the older hunters eyes. So he just nodded and walked outside to the car.

Lexie was so lost in her own head that she didn't see Sam until he was knocking on the window. She gave him a sad smile as she unlocked the passenger side door. Sam climbed inside giving her the same sad smile she had given him.

"You've been out her for hours. Are you okay?" Sam asked hoping to break in the ice. "I mean I know you've been thinking about your dream but I just.."

"Sammy I know you're just trying to help but right now. I don't even know what do think let alone say or hell even do. I'm lost here."

"Why do always call me Sammy? I mean ever since that night you haven't called me Sam not once." he said trying to turn the subject from something that he Lexie didn't want to talk about.

Lexie laughed threw her tears before she spoke.

"Because..D-D-Dean always called you Sammy. An I figured that you would miss someone calling you that. But..I can stop if you want me to."

Sam just smiled and laughed a little bit before he answered.

"I don't mind Lexie not one bit. But listen to me Lex alright. Dean told me something before he died and I think now would be a good time as any to tell you."

"What was that Sammy?"

"Dean told me to not let you ruin your life by hunting all the time. So why don't you go on a vacation for a while clear your head."

"Wait..What?!" Lexie asked giving Sam a confused looked. "What do you mean.. go on.. a vacation..? You.. mean.. as in leave the job?! How...How can you even.. Sam how can you ask that of me?! I'm..I'm not leaving the job no... no way."

Sam sighed as he let his head drop down to his cheat as he ran his hands across his face. He was surprised by her reaction to his suggestion. He knew there was no way she going to just take time off not now. Not when they were trying to figure out what had really been the REAL reason Dean had gone to hell other then that stupid deal with the cross roads demon.

"Lexie it..it isn't forever. It's just for a couple of weeks. To just give you a chance to relax and get away from all this. Please Lex just take some time off. For Dean's sake please."

Lexie sighed as she looked out the windshield of the car. As much as she knew that Dean probably wanted her to spend the rest of her life as a hunter. She didn't care about nothing out side of this life. All her life all she wanted to do was be a hunter. And now she wanted to it more then anything now that Dean was gone. After all hunting was all she had left to connect her to Dean. And there was no way in hell she was going to loss that connection to him. It was the only thing that she had left to help her fell alive.

"Sam, I.. I c-can't just give up hunting..." Lexie said as she gripped the steering wheel. "It's... it's the only link I have left to Dean. Please d-don't ask me to loss the...the.. last link I have to him."

"Lex, I'm not asking you to loss you're connection to Dean. You.. will always have you're link to him. Always because he always been in your heart".

"Then why are you.. asking me to stop hunting. If you know all this? You just expect me to live the rest of my life with memories that I will one day loss?"

"No-No Lexie that isn't what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying Sammy because I'm confused here."

Sam took her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't know what to tell her. He promised Dean he wouldn't let Lexie's life be ruined by hunting the way their lives were. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Lexie.

"Before Dean died he made me promise him three things."

"What three things?"

"One that I would take care of the car. Second was that I remember everything that him and dad taught me. And third that I wouldn't let hunting run your life the way it did ours." Sam explained

"He really did make your promise that last one?"

"Lexie, I know Dean didn't seem like it. B-But he did care about you more then you will ever know."

"What about Jo? I mean she and Dean had something and I never wanted to come between them."

Sam sighed as he glanced out the window. He knew Jo and Dean had feelings for each other but he also knew that Lexie had spent a great deal of her time trying so hard to fight her feeling for his brother.

"I told Dean...I told him that I l-l-loved him be—before I woke up. But I don't...I don't know if he heard me."

Sam didn't say anything to that. Because he didn't know what to say to that. Expect for one thing.

"I'm sure he did Lexie. An-I bet he saw it in your eyes."

Lexie gave him as soft smile as she heard the sincerity in his voice. It was shocking really to hear Sam say something like that and mean it.

"Sammy you I love you to right?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you love me Lex. But you don't love me that same way you love my brothers." Sam said as he kept his eyes on the old cars in the yard.

Lexie sighed as she moved closer to Sam. She took a hold his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Sam, Sammy. You are special to me. I wouldn't have had the courage or strength to have made it these last couple of months without you around to remind me I need to keep living."

"Lexie I.."

"Let me finish. Sammy you have been so strong threw this whole thing even though I know this has to be killing you as much as is it has Bobby and I. But I know it's been harder on you because Dean was the only family you had left. But you've..."

"Lexie..."

"Will you let me finish please."

Sam just nodded.

"As I was saying. You've go Bobby and I. I do love you Sammy so much. I might not love you like in the way that I do Dean. But I do love you. You're my best friend in the world. The only person I can trust with anything. And then last couple of weeks you've been my rock Sammy. So while I might be in love with you. I do love you. Never ever doubt that Sam. And don't you ever dare doubt that Bobby doesn't love you. Because he does. He loves both you and Dean like his own. Your his boys always. So you ever forget that just because we aren't blood doesn't mean we aren't family and don't you ever dare that Bobby and I don't love you. Because we do. We love you a lot Sammy."

Sam didn't know what to say when Lexie was finished talking. It was so strange to hear her say she loved him. But it was more amazing to hear her say that he wasn't alone. That he had herself and Bobby to give him a family. And she was right Bobby had said that family didn't end blood. And just to hear Lexie remind him of that kind of in away but Sam at easy.

"Lexie I love to. An I'm very... very great ful to you and Bobby. For everything you guys have done for me. Just for being here with me. You've been my rock to Lex and thanks for reminding me that I still have family. It makes me feel some better."

Lexie smiled and wrapped her arms tight around him. Yes it was true she couldn't lie and say she didn't love Sam because he was the closest thing she had to an older brother and he was her best friend and he was family to her.

"Dean would kill us if he saw us having a chick flick moment." Sam said laughing.

"Yeah he would. He was never one for types of moments. But he knew the time and place for them.

"Hey, Lex did you...or rather do you ever think you will ever want to give up hunting?"

Lexie took a breath and laid her head on the steering wheel again. She didn't understand why Sam had to bring up the subject of her leaving the job again. She had hoped he'd moved on from the subject but he hadn't.

"No."

"Care to explain more?"

"Sam I never give up hunting it's in my blood and unless something happens and..."

"Lexie! Sam! Get in here!" Bobby called from the kitchen door interpreting Lexie.

The two younger hunters got out of the car and headed into the house. When they walked in Bobby lead them into the study.

"I found something. Turns out what ever these seals things are it's bad. Apparently according to the book of Revelation in the bible. There are seven seals. Now the first one says an innocent sent to hell will torment human souls."

Sam and Lexie read over the passage again. When Lexie noticed something else.

"And when he opened the second seal, I heard the beast say, come and see. And there went out a horse that was read and power was given to him that sat there on to take place from the earth, and that they should kill one another and there was given unto him a great sword." Lexie read a load.

"So what excatley is this seal? I mean a read horse there is no such thing." Sam said as he re-read the passage again.

"A horseman maybe?" Lexie asked.

Bobby and Sam both read the passage again and again trying to figure out what Lexie meant. Sam ran to the book shelf and pulled out an old leather bond book. He looked threw the book and then slammed it on the table to the page and read a load

"The four- horsemen of the apocalypse. There will be four horseman war, famine, death and the anti-Christ."

"Wait a blasted second here. What in the... are we talking about THE Apocalypse as in the end of the world no more human race no many thing apocalypse?" Lexie asked

"That's what it sounds like yeah." Bobby said.

"What do Dean going to hell set all these in motion?" Sam asked.

Bobby didn't say anything he just slammed the book shut and started to pace. Lexie and Sam didn't know what to make of this. If Dean going to hell had really set the end of the world in motion and then how in the hell did they stop it?

"What we do Bobby?" Sam asked concern laced in his voice.

"We don't have a chose we have to try and stop it." Bobby said still pacing.

"How Uncle Bobby how can we stop something that was writing over a two thousand million years ago?

"I don't know Lex I don't know."

Sam and Lexie just looked at each other and then back. All three hunters were thinking the same thing. When yellow eyes had open that hell gate almost two years ago and released all those dam demons from hell that was just being. Sam remember Bobby telling them a storm was coming and that they were smake in the middle of it. Well now the storm was turning into a war. A war they had to fight. After it was there job wasn't it to stop demons.

But one though crossed all three of the hunters minds at the excite same time.

How in the hell do we stop the end of the world?!


	6. Chapter 6

**4 months after Dean's death **

Lexie was up in her room reading over the books she'd brought up from the study. Over the last few months she, Bobby and Sam had spent all their time working their butts off to figure out what in the world had set all these end of the world shit in motion. Lexie was getting majorly frustrated about not being able to find anything as she threw the book she had been reading across the room just as there came a knock on the door and Sam popped his head inside.

"Lex everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just really frustrated that I can't find anything about how in the fuck Dean going to hell set off the whole end of the world crap."

Sam walked into the room fully and closed the door. He went and sat on the bed with Lexie sighing. It was getting really frustrating for himself and Bobby as well. But he could see it was really getting to Lexie because of the worry and fear in her hazel eyes.

"You don't have to keep it all inside you know. Bobby and I are here any time you need to talk. You don't have to take on all these by yourself you know that. It's not your job to do this alone."

"I know Sammy. I just...I can't really wrap my head around all these."

"I know that it's hard for you. But Dean is my brother and might as well Bobby's son. He was always looking to Bobby more and more after dad died. I remember when I started asking questions about why Dean and I didn't have a mom and we moved around so much. He got so frustrated at me for asking the same questions over and over again." Sam said changing the subject for a bit.

Lexie was quite for a few moments and then spoke softly with a sad smile on her face.

"I remember when I asked Dean to teach me to shoot. He said that it was more or less Bobby or my dad's job to teach me not his. But I wouldn't let up about it so finally after bugging him for over a month or so he finally gave in."

Sam didn't say anything when she was finished. He saw the look in her eyes. The sadness in her eyes spoke volumes about how much the memories she had of Dean killed her inside and we're slowly killing her as she tried her best to remember things about his brother.

_It kills me so much to see her in pain like this. And it's all because of me._ Sam thought.

"Hey Sammy, did Dean ever you know get majorly pissed off at John?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did he ever get so pissed at John for something that he never forgave him for it?"

"No at least... I don't.. think so. I know that he would get frustrated at him all the time. Dean always doing what dad wanted would make him happy. But to be honest Dad to worried about the job to want anything to do with us. But Dean wanted us to stay a family so bad that didn't know what else to do. But to let Dad tell us what do to when he was around."

"But you didn't what John wanted. I mean you went to college and hell even left the job a few times just to get away from him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Sam said with a laugh. "But I always some how came back to this life because it was all I had ever known. Granted those times away from the job, my dad and Dean were amazing because I could just be plan old Sam Winchester. No knew who I was or what my dad did. I could just be normal you know."

Lexie nodded. She remembered the first and only time her dad had ever got to try and be a normal teenage girl. It hadn't worked out to well because she'd gone to school with a knife in her boot and it had been found by a teacher. After that Bobby had taken her in and home school against her father's wishes but it had mostly been because she had begged Bobby to not make her try and be normal when she already knew what went bump in the night.

Meanwhile downstairs in the study Bobby was hard at work. While Lexie and Sam were upstairs talking about the past takeing a break from all the crap for a little while. Bobby was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the banging on the kitchen door until it got loader. Sighing as he got up to answer the door. Walking by the stairs he heard Lexie and Sam getting back to work. When he reached the kitchen the banging got loader.

"Hold on dammit. I'm coming." Bobby said

When he reached the door his eyes almost didn't believe who was standing on the other side. Opening the door slowly and cautiously. Bobby reached into his pocket to make sure he had his flask of holy water at the ready just in case. He open the door just an inch and the other person turned around.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said as he gave Bobby his trade mark smile.

"Dean?... Is that you?" Bobby asked still being very caution in case it was a demon.

"It's me Bobby."

Bobby didn't say anything he just pulled Dean into a bear like hug. Dean returned the hug just as tightly. It was really hard for Bobby to actually believe that Dean was here and alive.

The two hunters stud in the kitchen for the longest time hugging. Bobby did everything he not to cry. His lost son had come home and from the hell none the less he didn't know how it possible but he was so glad it had happen. When they finally pulled apart Bobby grabbed two beers out of the fridge and past one to Dean.

"How long was I down for?" Dean asked before he took a sip of his beer.

"Four months, give or take."

"Four months wow it felt like years."

"Yeah, well you were in different world son. It's only right you feel it was years."

"To be honest I though if I ever did get back you would be...well dead."

"You should know you can't keep an old dog down son."

"Yeah I guess. How is Sam he off on a job or something?"

Bobby didn't answer right away he a couple sips of his beer before he spoke.

"His hanging in there. And no his upstairs with Lexie."

Dean's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"Lexie? What is he doing upstairs with her?" he asked as he sat the beer down on the table and started out of the kitchen.

"Now hold on a second. They're just working on something and talking. They do that a lot since you've been gone. You're brother has been there for her when she needed someone to talk other then me."

Dean sighed as looked at the man who had been more of a father to him then his own. Who tried to give both himself and Sam a some what normal child hood away from hunting when they would come around. Bobby just nodded patting Dean on the shoulder as he let the younger man leave the room.

Lexie and Sam meanwhile were upstairs hard at work researching stuff again. Lexie was on her bed with the books wide open while Sam was sitting at her desk on her computer. The two younger hunters were trying their best to find something. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they'd gotten back to work and the quietness of the room was broken by a knock on the door.

"It's open Bobby." Sam called out not takeing his eyes off the computer.

The door open just as Lexie looked up from the book she was reading and who she saw standing in the door way made her heart stop for a few seconds.

"What did you find B.." Sam didn't even finish his sentence when he saw his older brother standing in the door way.

Dean just smiled at his younger brother as Sam stud up and crossed the room pulling his brother into a hug. Not believing that he was standing in the room alive and breathing.

"Dean.. y-your alive... how..?" Sam asked confused still in shock from seeing his brother alive.

"I have no clue man one second I'm in hell. The next thing I know I'm crawling up out of the ground and wondering around the woods."

"I'm so glad your alive man."

"It's good to be alive Sammy."

Lexie just stud watching the two brothers embrace and talk. She wanted nothing more then to jump off her bed and run to Dean and pull him into a hug of her own. But she had to be cautious because for all they knew this could be a demon who had taken Dean's body over and come back just to torment herself, Sam and Bobby and to make them believe Dean was really alive when he was back in hell being tormented by his demon brothers.

"Hey, Lexie." Dean said seeing her standing behind his brother.

"Hi." Lexie said very cautiously still not believe it was really him.

Sam saw the hesitation in Lexie eyes. So he just nodded telling her that it was okay. Dean noticed the silent convo going on between the two. He started to wounder just how close the two had gotten while he was in the pit.

Before Dean could ask what was going on. Lexie threw her arms around him. Dean stud there for a second or two before he pulled Lexie closer hugging her tight. Sam watched the exchange between the two. He couldn't hear what Dean had said when his brother had bent his head down and whispered something in Lexie's ear. But when he saw Lexie's body getting wrecked with sobs he knew something was wrong.

When Dean pulled back just a bit Sam could see the look of concern written on his older brothers face.

"What's wrong Lex?"Dean asked.

"I just...I mean..I.. don't... how are you.. even.. The last time I saw you. You-you were getting tormented by Alistair how are you even...?"

"Whoa Lexie claim down breath okay. I'm alive that's what matters."

"But, how?" Sam asked as he broke the long shared stares that was going on between Dean and Lexie.

"I don't know." came Dean's replay.

Sam was about to ask another question. When Lexie jump in suggesting that they all go downstairs and get a drink and some food for Dean. The brother agreed especially Dean who said he was dieing for a burger and a hug slice of pie. Lexie couldn't help but giggle. When they got down stairs they found Bobby walking into the kitchen with take out bags two six packs and something that to Dean's eye looked like a pie plate.

"Figured you three would be hungry especially Dean." Bobby said without turning around.

"Is that pie? No one touches my pie" Dean said.

Lexie giggles as she watched Dean grab a fork from the utilize drawer and pulled off the cover on the pie and started digging in.

"I haven't seen him eat that way since before well..."

"Don't finish that though Sammy." Dean said with a mouth full of cherry pie.

But it sounded more like Don'tfinishthatthoughtSammy said really fast.

Lexie, Sam and Bobby just laughed. They could help themselves it was so funny watching Dean talk with his mouth full of the cheery pie. It only took fifteen minutes. But before the other hunters could get the food out and grab a beer from the six pack Bobby had picked up. Dean had eaten the whole pie and was now starting in on his burger and fires. It amazed the three just how much Dean could eat without making himself sick.

After they had all finished eating Dean went upstairs to shower and change. While Sam and Bobby went to the study Lexie went outside with a beer in her hand. When Dean came back downstairs he noticed Lexie setting outside on the hood of the car. He looked in the study seeing Bobby and Sam working on something. Not even bothering to see what they were working on Dean walked outside and sat on the hood of the car next to Lexie.

"So you going to tell me why you didn't jump my bones the second I walked in the door and why you're kind of avoiding me?" Dean asked in order to break the ice.

Lexie didn't respond she just took a long sip of her beer and looked straight a head.

"Okay, I guess this means you don't love me anymore?"

Lexie turned to face him the second the words had come out of his mouth.

"How can you even ask me that? After what I saw what you had to threw down there?!"

"Gotcha talking to me."

"Jackass idjits."

Dean smiled at that. He half way expected her to run into his arms the second he walked outside but when she didn't it surprised him.

"So why didn't you go all Notebook on me when I walked out here?"

"You, hate chick flick moments. Plus I'm still having a hard time believing it's you. An not a demon walking around in a Dean meet suite come here to kill us. And not to mention torment Bobby, Sam and I."

Dean leaned up pushing off the car and went to stand in front of her.

"When you were sixteen. You caught me in the shower in nothing. And you didn't even find it awkward."

Lexie felt her cheeks heat up very quickly. That was something only she and Dean knew about it. Because they had never told anyone. But that still didn't prove he was the real Dean.

"Demons are good at having people's memories. Doesn't mean you are who you say you are."

Dean sighed and stuck his hand in his pockets.

"Did you feel me when I was stuck in the dream?" Lexie asked suddnley.

Dean looked up at her. Eyes wide in shock. He remembered thinking he had seen her down there but he was sure it was just a trick the demons use trying to get into his head. He didn't think it was real. Her being down there standing in front of him talking to him. He had pushed it out of his mind as just another trick by the demons who had tormented him.

"Do you remember what I told you before I left?"

"I.. I don't Lex I'm sorry."

Lexie didn't say anything she pushed off the hood and walked away leaving Dean alone. He didn't understand why Lexie had just walked off like that. Sighing he took another sip of his beer just as he saw Sam walk out of the kitchen door towards him.

"Where'd Lexie go?" Sam asked as he went to stand next to his brother.

"I don't know man. She just asked if I remembered something she told me and I said no and then she just walked off."

"She asked you if you heard her say she loved? And you said no?"

"Well yeah I mean what was I suppose to say I though it was it was the demon messing with my head. How was I suppose to know it was really her."

"Well still you should have said something. Do you remember anything from down there?"

"Honestly..."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Fine Dean what ever."

"So how close did you and Lexie get while I was locked away in the pit?"

"She still only loves you man."

Dean just grinned as he took a sip of his beer. The two brothers didn't speck much after that they just stud in a very comfortable silence.

"Did you find Lilith?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet we're working on it."

"What about Ruby?"

"What about her?"

"She ever show up again. I half expected to find her hanging around here."

"I uh... she's been around just not here. I didn't think her being here would be good for Lexie."

Dean looked up at his younger brother threw slit eyes. Almost like he was trying to see if Sam was lieing to him. Sam noticed the look and it kinda scared him. It was that look that made Dean look so much like John that it was scary.

"Did you hook up with her anywhere?"

"Couple times yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh come on Sam you don't think I don't remember that night? She was trying to get you to do something that up until the end you didn't want to do."

Sam was kinda quit he didn't want to tell Dean about how he was drinking demons blood in order to get strong enough to kill Lilith.

"Look Dean nothing happen Ruby just helped me that's all."

"Yeah, okay what ever."

Sam sighed inwardly relived that his brother had dropped the subject all together of Ruby. He didn't want Dean to know about the blood. He hadn't even told Lexie because he didn't want what family he had left to look at him like he was some kind of monster or something.

Dean on the other hand knew Sam was lieing to him about Ruby. But if his younger brother wasn't willing to tell him what was going on with him. Then he drop it. But he would be keeping a close eye on his brother and if the demoness Ruby show'd up you can beat he'd be watching them both like a hawk.


	7. Chapter 7

Night hadn't come soon enough for the hunters. They were all tried from the day's excitement. Lexie had came in about an hour after Dean and Sam had gone to bed. Bobby had still been up working as always. She'd found him in the study fighting sleep like always. When she finally got him to go to bed. Lexie herself had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. She was about to crash when she passed Dean's room. The door was slightly open. Deciding to check on him. She open the door a little more t. The moon shown threw the window casting a soft light on Dean's face.

He looked older then before. His face was still the same. But his green eyes no longer held the warrior behind them. Walking further into the room she eased in and sat down on the end of the bed. Not wanting to wake him up Lexie smiled to herself as she gazed down at Dean. It was so strange that just four months before she was missing him so much and wanting him back. And yet here he was snoring lightly fast asleep safe in his own bed. Lexie went to stand up to go when a hand reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave."

"I-I didn't want to wake you."

"Stay Lex please."

Shocked by his request. Lexie didn't know what to say. Mostly because she didn't know if he was still asleep or if he was fully awake. When she looked down she saw Dean's hand resting softly on her arm but still had a grip on it.

"Dean?" Lexie asked making sure he was awake.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want me to stay or are you sleep talking?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah your want me to stay? Or yeah your sleep talking?"

When he didn't respond. Lexie figured he had to be sleep talking. But when she went to leave again he grabbed her by the hand this time and pulled her down next to him on the bed. Lexie didn't know what to do she didn't want to wake him but this was getting really strange. In all the years she had known Dean he had never been on to want someone sleeping with him.

Unless he was getting laid and even then he wouldn't stay all night. But this was just to weird.

"Dean, Dean wake up."

"Huh?, What? Ugh.. Lexie why are you in my bed? I mean don't get me wrong I'm flattered you think I'm sexy as hell. But jumping in my bed the first night I'm back is kinda fast don't you think.?"

"Hey, I didn't jump into your bed. I came in to check on you because I saw the door open. And when I went to leave you grabbed my arm and asked me to stay. Then when I asked you were you sure you didn't answer. I went to leave again and you pulled me down next to you so."

"Well since your already here and everything."

"Dean! Gods is that all you think about besides, booze, pie, junk food and oh lets not forget Baby."

"Don't mock my Baby."

Lexie just rolled her eyes as she pulled her arm back and got off the bed to leave.

"Good night Dean."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the door on your way out."

Lexie once again rolled her eyes and left the room. Making sure to close the door behind her. She had just crossed the hall to her room when Sam popped his head out of his room.

"Everything okay?" he asked seeing that Lexie had just left his brother's room.

"Yeah everything is fine. I was checking on Dean and then going to bed."

"Okay well good night I guess."

"You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Can we talk in here?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Sam open the door to his room a little wider to let her in. When Lexie walked in she got a weird feeling that something wasn't right. As Lexie turned around to face Sam she saw her. Ruby the demoness who had been there the night Dean had died.

"Who the hell... What is she doing here?!"

"Lexie just claim down okay."

"Claim down?! How the fuck can I claim down when there is a fucking demon in your room Sam?!"

"Look, I'm just here because I heard Dean was back and I wanted to see for myself." Ruby said.

"Well you've seen him now get the hell out of Bobby's house or so help me I'll excise your skinny bitch ass right back to hell were it came from."

"Lexie just relax okay she's leaving." Sam said as he got into the middle of the two.

"Just get her the fuck out of her!"

Before Sam could say anything Ruby was gone. Sighing he turned back around to see Lexie giving him the death glare. Sam had only seen that look a few times but he knew that when ever she gave anyone that glare they were in deep shit. And finding him in his room with Ruby the demoness who basically had gave Dean to Lilith on a sliver platter was worthy of a death glare.

"How could you bring her here!? To Bobby's home, our home! And after everything the demons did to Dean!"

"I swear to God Lexie she just show'd up here."

"Yeah I don't buy that one bit Sam. Where you screwing her like you did before?!"

"What are you talking about of course I didn't..."

But before he could finish Bobby walked in after being woken up by the screaming.

"What in cold hell is going on in here? People are trying to sleep."

"Sam brought Ruby here!" Lexie screamed.

"You didn't what?!" Bobby asked.

"I didn't bring her here. Okay she just show'd up and I swear Bobby I didn't leave the house she just show'd up said she had heard Dean was back from the pit and that was it."

"Yeah, okay Lexie you need to claim down. If Sam says she just show'd up then I believe him." Bobby said.

"Oh yeah well I don't buy it. She was there that night. She was the one who lead Lilith right to him! Hell she even let Lilith take over her body just so she could get to Dean faster and you let her do it!" Lexie screamed her eyes never leaving Sam.

"Lexie I told you that night I didn't know Lilith was in Ruby's body I though it was Ruby." Sam defended himself.

"It doesn't matter! It's your own dam fault Sam you fucking should have known! Your the one with the god dam demon blood in your system! Your the one who fucked her Sam! It was you! Lilith got to Dean because you to god dam caught up in your fucking worries to even know she wasn't the real Ruby!"

"Now hold it a second Lexie. She fooled all of us even Dean."

"It doesn't matter He still FUCKED HER! Admit it Sam you fucked Ruby more then once while Dean was rotting away down there while you suppose to be working cases to find Lilith and stop what ever the hell is going on you. You weren't even doing the job you were fucking RUBY!"

Bobby and Sam didn't say anything because they finally saw everything. All the anger, all the hate and pain that Lexie had let build up over the last four months just exploded and just like that she had let everything out. The tears started flowing down her face. Backing up against the wall Lexie let everything out. All Bobby and Sam could do was stand there watching. They had no idea that she had this much pain. After all the nightmares and putting on a brave face for Dean's sake. The wall that Lexie had built up to protect herself from all these had finally come down and all it took was Ruby showing up to do it.

"Go wake Dean up." Bobby said suddenly.

"Bobby..."

"Just do it Sam."

"What can he do?"

Bobby ran had hand across his face. He didn't know what to do himself. He though maybe waking up Dean and getting him to talk to her would help. But Sam was right. What could he do? Dean had no idea about what all Lexie had been threw. So how much help could he be right now. But Bobby just knew Dean should still be in here.

"Just get him in here."

Sam walked over and bent down putting his hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"Lexie, hey do you want to talk to Dean?"

Lexie looked up at him with a tear stained face. And shook her head. Bobby just sighed as he put his hands on his head. This was getting them no where. He was just about to suggest getting Dean again when Lexie spoke her voice rough from all the crying and screaming.

"He..He c-can't s-see me like this. I mean come on how will I explain this to him. Not to mention he hates to see people cry."

"Lex why did you keep all these bottle up? We told you that you could away talk to us."

"Your not a teenager anymore Lexie I can't help you if you never talk to me." Bobby said.

"And Lexie I told you before that you didn't have threw this alone that Bobby and I were right here."

"Shut up Sam!"

"Lexie..."

"No don't. Everything was just starting to make since again. Dean came back and everything was finally getting back to normal. But then she shows up probably sent here by gods knows who to take Dean back and you let her in Sam! You just had to let her in!"

"Lexie I swear to you she just show'd up. There was nothing going on."

"Yeah, sure Sam I don't buy it."

"Alright both of you just sit down and shut the hell up."

Lexie and Sam both went quit after Bobby's command. If there was one thing they both knew was when Bobby used the "dad" voice. They had to listen once Lexie and Sam had settled down he spoke.

"Now you two have to stop all this crap. Your not kids anymore. Lexie if Sam says Ruby just show'd up here then she did. And Sam you should have known that Ruby showing up was a poly of some kind."

"That's what I tried to tell him."

Sam was about to respond when the door open and Dean walked inside yawning.

"Okay... in case you three forgot I'm next door trying to sleep. Which is hard to at the moment so what in god's name is going on in here?"

"Ruby show'd up that's what's going on." Lexie said.

"You're shitting me? Ruby?"

"Yeah, uh she just kinda show'd up." Sam said.

"Great!. I'm not back from the pit less then twelve hours and already the dam demon burgad is all ready coming for me? Can't a man get a moments peace around here."

"She said that she heard you got out and wanted to see for her self." Lexie said.

Dean just sighed and threw his hands up in the air. Almost as if he was saying this was freaking great. Sam could tell by the look on his brothers face that he was pissed that Ruby had shown up just as much as Lexie and Bobby had been when they had found that the demoness had show'd up. To Lexie it was more that she couldn't believe that Sam would let Ruby in the house after what happen that night. Lexie didn't want that demon anywhere near herself or anyone else. Bobby on the other hand was on the same page with Lexie and Dean. Which left Sam all on his own.

But this wasn't the time or the place to fight about Ruby or anyone else. They should be more focused on how and who got Dean out of hell. And how in the hell they managed to get him out of hell in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning it was cloudy and a full on rainy day. Lexie was the first one up or so she thought until she walked into the kitchen and found Dean sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey" Lexie said calling Dean's attention away from his coffee cup.

"Oh hey Lexie."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Couple of hours. I guess.. I lost track after my third cup of coffee."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really." Dean said before he took another sip of his coffee. "But then again you know me. I get my four hours and I'm good to go."

Lexie nodded as she crossed the room to fix herself a cup of coffee. Dean could help but watch her. She looked different then he remembered much different. Her eyes that use to light up when she looked at him now only seem to glimmer with tears. He also noticed how thin Lexie had gotten. He watched as she peddled around the kitchen getting stuff to cook.

"Since when do you cook?"

"You've only been gone four months and you forgot. I've been cooking since I was thirteen. I just never got a chance to cook for you and Sam before."

"Seriously I didn't even know you could cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. An yet you've known me for years."

Dean just chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee. Lexie just smiled at him as she started getting breakfast ready. The two sat in silence while Lexie started cooking. Dean just could get how different Lexie was now then he remembered. It was like he was seeing a different person standing before him and not the love struck teenager who use to follow him around after he'd come in from a job asking him a million and questions and differently not like the teenager who sunk on a job with himself and Sam and almost got killed trying to save Sam from a demon.

"Bacon, Sausage or both?" Lexie asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Both come on Lex. You know me. I need my warrior food. I'm not like Sammy I don't eat rabbit food."

Lexie just laughed and said "Yeah I know." then she fixed his plate and sat it down in front of him.

"Looks great Lex."

"Thanks."

Dean made a groaning sound as he took a bite of the food. Lexie couldn't the grin that crossed her face as she fixed plates for herself, Bobby and Sam. After she was down she sat at the table with Dean who had his eyes closed enjoying his food. Lexie giggled at the face he was making while he ate. It was almost like he was having sex with his plate of food with the fact that his eyes were closed and he was moaning after takeing every single bite.

"Are you eating over there or making love to the food?"

"This food is amazing Lex. I wish I had known you could cook before now."

"You don't remember that pecan pie that you found in the drivers seat of the impala one year on your birthday?" Lexie asked. "Or that big plate of small pies in the paper page in the trunk on top of the weapons cover?"

"I remember..." Dean though for a second "That was from you? I though Bobby had suddenly became a baker or Sammy had finally for once remembered the pie." Dean took a bite of his food before he spoke again. "But then again that would explain the Happy Birthday Dean. Written on the pie and the bag."

Lexie just laughed after she took a sip of her coffee. Dean was always so clueless when she would do anything for him. The pie had been one thing on a long list of things she had done for him. Things like making sure his favorite beer was always in the fridge and a fresh pie was always waiting for him when ever he and Sam would come back from a job. But then again he never noticed anything. Which never bothered Lexie at all. Because to her it was fun to see his face when he came home from a job.

Dean and Lexie ate and talked just the two of them until Bobby and Sam joined them. Lexie couldn't stop smiling as she looked around at the three men. It felt like life was back to normal. After breakfast was over bobby and Lexie cleaned up while Sam and Dean went to the study. They wanted to see what they could find on how Dean got out of hell.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Anything we can find on anyone who could get me out of hell."

"The only thing that could get a human out of the hell would be an angel but I've never heard of it happening before." Bobby said.

"An Angel really? Could an angel really have gotten Dean out?" Lexie asked.

Sam stud up sighing as he and Dean started pacing back and forth when Lexie spoke up.

"Dean you said that when you came top side you heard a ringing in your ears."

"Yeah what about it. I hadn't been top side for four months." Dean said.

Lexie walked over to Dean raised up his shirt sleeve and gasped. There clear as day on Dean's arm was a hand print. But it looked more like a branded mark. Only when Lexie touched it did it fell just like it was skin.

"Anyone want to explain this?" Lexie asked as she show'd Bobby and Sam Dean's arm.

Seeing the looks on his brother and Bobby's faces. Dean went over to the mirror raised up his sleeve and saw the hand print. His eyes went wide with shock and fear as well.

"What in the fucking hell is that?"

"It's a hand print genius. Human from the looks of it. But no human could pull someone out of hell so it had to be either a demon or an angel." Lexie said.

"Yeah I know that okay. I'm just saying were in the hell did it come from and how did it get on my arm?" Dean asked.

Bobby thought for a moment and then spoke. "I know someone who might could help."

"Who?" Lexie asked.

Sam and Dean turned to look at Bobby who was telling them about the physic he knew named Pamela. He told them that this Pamela women might be able to see who had pulled Dean out of hell and even if she couldn't know there might be chatter from the other side that would be of some help to them. While Bobby went to make his call Lexie, Dean and Sam paced. Well mostly Lexie. The other two just grabbed Bobby's bottle of jack daniels and started passing it back and forth. Finally having after a few moments she grabbed the bottle from Dean and took a very long drink.

That was something Dean had noticed. Lexie use to never drink more then one beer and after that is was either soda, tea or water and that was it.

"Since when does she drink the hard stuff?" Dean asked Sam as they waited for Bobby.

"Since now I guess."

Dean was about to say something when Bobby walked in grabbed the bottle from his goddaughter and took a drink for himself. Before he spoke.

"Alright idjits roll out. Pamela's place is a long drive and I don't want you three drunk before we get there."

Lexie just sighed grabbed the bottle back from her god father and took another long drink before she said "Dean is driving not me, an I need to drink."

Bobby grabbed the bottle back again just as Lexie went to take another drink. He pushed her out the door behind Dean and Sam. Sam tossed Dean the keys as his grinned.

"Hello sweetheart miss me?"

_Oh wounderful his talking to the car again._ Lexie though.

Dean was tossing something in the back of the car as Lexie was getting in the back of the car. Sam noticed Lexie's eyes in the review mirror. They were read and glazed almost like she was fighting back tears. The car was silent expect for the radio. Lexie had fallen asleep pretty quick before they'd even pulled out of South Dakota she was passed out. Dean glanced back in the review when he spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah"

"Has Lexie been... doing a lot of drinking since I was gone?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean since when does she drink whiskey and pass out in the back seat?" Dean asked "Not to mention she's skinny as hell and well she doesn't seem like the same girl to me."

"Dean look when you died Lexie took it something..." Sam paused a moment trying to think how to break this news to his brother about how hard his death had been on Lexie.

"She took it something what Sammy come on out with it."

"She took it something awful...Worse then Bobby or me. I mean she cried and wouldn't eat and she spent a lot of her time in this car crying." Sam said finishing his statement from earlier.

"Lexie took losing me that hard?" Dean asked worried.

Sam sighed as he shook his head. When it came to Lexie or anything to do with her feelings his brother was a clueless as a new born baby. "Yes, Dean what did you expect... I mean did you think she would you know move on or something?" Sam said.

"I don't know man I just though..." Dean stop to think before he spoke again "I though she would you know... move on or something..." Dean said.

"She loves you Dean... an you're clueless to the fact."

Dean didn't get a change to respond because he noticed that Bobby was turning off the main highway and into a drive way. When they stopped Lexie woke up. She looked better her eyes weren't as red and glazed over and she didn't seem to be drunk anymore. The three younger hunters got out of the car and followed Bobby up to the door of Pamela's house. The door was answered by a black haired, tall skinny women who threw her arms around Bobby's neck giving him a hug.

"Bobby it's so good to see you again." the women named Pamela said.

"Good to see you to Pam. This Dean and Sam Winchester and my goddaughter Lexie." Bobby told her as he introduced the three younger hunters.

"Boys, Lexie. Well come in." Pamela motioned them inside as she held open on the door.

"So have you heard any chatter?" Bobby asked as the four hunters walked into the house.

"I've heard chatter about Dean here getting pulled out of hell. But I'm going to have to use a seance to see if I can get what ever pulled him out to show it's self to me." Pamela told them as she started getting her things ready.

Lexie shook her head when she noticed both Dean and Sam ogling Pamela. Well Dean was doing most of the ogling. Sam was just looking more and less. This didn't go unnoticed by Bobby either. But it also didn't get past him that Pamela was looking at Dean. _If he keeps ogling her like that I'm going to have take Lexie outside to get her relax._ Bobby though.

After she was done setting everything up and flirting with Dean. Pamela gathered them all around the table. She told them all to hold hands and then told them she needed something that the thing had touch. When Lexie motioned to Dean's arm he rolled up his sleeve and show'd Pamela the hand print on his shoulder. The physic just smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder noticing how strong Dean was Lexie noticed how Pamela was enjoying touching Dean. Sam and Bobby both noticed had uncomfortable this whole thing was making Lexie and it was mostly dude to Dean and Pamela hitting on each other.

Finally Pamela started the seance.

"I command, I call, I conjurer. I command, I call, I conjurer." Pamela was saying over and over again.

Lexie opened her eyes and looked across the table at Pamela. She was starting to wondered if this Pamela women even knew what she was doing. Then Pamela said a name Castiel. When Bobby asked her who Castiel was Pamela said that he was spirit talking to her and telling her to turn back but Pamela

said that she wouldn't turn back. She wanted him to relive himself.

The next thing they all knew Pamela was screaming in pain and her eye started bleeding. She feel to the floor in a heap as Dean and Bobby told tried to help her Sam told Lexie to call 911.

An hour or so later Sam, Dean and Lexie were sitting in a restaurant eating. Sam had called Bobby to check on Pamela. When he came back to the table Dean asked about Pamela.

"Bobby said she stable but she's still in ICU."

"If it was me I'd be freaking out majorly. I mean what ever in the hell this Castiel is he must have a lot of power to be able to burn Pamela's eyes right out of her eye sockets." Lexie commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, Lex you know those demons we were tracking a few days ago?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well maybe we can I don't know find them again and ask question I mean if anyone knows anything about this Castiel or how Dean got out of hell it would be the demons."

Lexie was just about to say something when suddenly a waitress appeared. She seem to waiting around for something so Dean spoke up

"What are you waiting for a tip or something?"

"I believe you're looking for me?" the waitress said her eyes going black.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Lexie snapped standing up really fast and getting in front of Dean "You are not takeing him away from us again."

"Easy princess. I'm not here to take him back I hear you have questions for me. I'm just here to answer them." the demon said.

Dean ,Sam and Lexie all three looked at each at the same time and then back at the demon. Lexie nodded to Sam who took out his demon blade and passed it to her slowly. Dean looked between the two and noticed that something was weird. Why would Sam give Lexie his blade when they only had one .

"Alright here is how this going to work." Sam spoke up as he got up and went to stand by his brother and Lexie. "We are going to ask you some question and if you give us what we want to know we will let you got. But if you don't then we..."

"Think twice about sending your demonic ass right back to hell." Lexie snapped.

"Fine ask away."

Lexie looked back at Dean and moved to stand on the other side of him. She figured it was better to let him ask the questions while she and Sam stud by just in case there was more then one demon and they tried anything to get Dean and drag him back to hell.

"Why was I brought back from hell?" Dean asked the first question.

"How should I know. Last I heard you were meant for the rack and that you were getting what was coming to you. If you ask me you should still be there." the demon responded.

Lexie jaw tightened when she heard the answer. Sam fist close tightly and Dean just shook his head.

"Who is Castiel?"

The demon remained silence not saying anything. But the hunters noticed the fear in the demons eyes at the very name Castiel. It was as if that very name struck some kind of fear into the demon just by saying it alone. Lexie looked at Sam who nodded and then she looked at Dean who stud up.

"Come on you two lets blow this joint. This thing doesn't know anything." Dean said as he took out his money and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "That's for the pie."

The hunters walked out of the restaurant all three talking at once till neither of them could get a word in until Lexie put her hands on both their shoulders to get them to hush for a moment.

"Will you two just chill out for a second. Look I say we go back to Bobby's and try to figure out just who Castiel is and then we figure away to summon the thing. Be him demon or be him something else." Lexie said.

Sam and Dean agreed and the three got back in the car and headed to Bobby's place to try and figure out excatley what this Castiel was and if he was someone they could help them or if he was someone they had to kill in order to find out who had brought Dean back from hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I'm so shocked at how much people seem to be liking this story I had to update for you guys. Also this might be the last update for a while. My cousin might be coming home tommrow which means I have to give her back her computer :( Sorry guys but I promise I will have updates for ya'll the second I can my hands on a tablet or something. Anyways i have to thank RiverMoon1970 for helping me and giving the idea for this story. Thank you so much for you're help. Anyways guys I'm going let guys read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours later Dean, Sam and Lexie were still trying to find out what they could about this Castiel. So far they'd had no luck finding anything. After looking threw all of Bobby's book and calling people they knew who might could be of help. The three hunters though it was time they hit the hay.<p>

_Dean was lost in some wodded area. He didn't know where he was or how he got there he just knew this wasn't his room at Bobby's and this so wasn't Bobby's front yard. Suddenly a man dressed in black dress pants, a white button down shirt, with a blue tie and wearing a tan trench coat appeared in front of him. they also had black hair , brown eyes and standing about six one was standing there looking seriouse. _

_"Hello Dean." the man said. _

_"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing inside my head?" Dean asked. _

_"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said. _

_"An angel of the Lord huh? What in the hell does God want with me?" _

_"God has well plans for you which is why i brought you back from the flames of hell."_

_"You? You're the one who brought me back from hell?" _

_"Yes it was I. But that is not why I'm here."_

_"Then what are you doing here and how do i know you're a real angel huh? For all i know you're a demon."_

_Suddnely there was the sound of thunder and lighting flashing and the shadow of a wings appeared behind Castiel and his eyes glowed a very bright blue. Dean stood shocked and amazed all at once. _

_"This is my human vessel his name is Jimmy. I could not risk showing my true form to you because then you would have ended up like the physic who I warned not to look upon me."_

_"So you're the reason Pamala is blind?"_

_"Yes. But that is not the reason I'm here."_

_"Then why are you here?" _

_Castiel paused for a moment not really sure how he should answer the question. Dean on the other hand was starting to get pissed off at this angel fo the Lord for not answering him. _

_"Well?" Dean snapped. _

_"I do not know how to explain this." Castiel said. _

_"Just frecking tell me already or get the hell out of my head." _

_"Fine. You're brother Sam has been seeing the demon Ruby. Behind your back she is teaching him the ungodly ways."_

_"And just what the hell does that mean?"_

_"You're brother is drinking her blood. Which give him demonic power far stronger than any demon you have ever faced."_

_"No"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You're lieing okay. Sam would never do such a thing. He promised me."_

_"I'm not lieing Dean. An angel of the Lord can not lie."_

_"Yeah well I don't believe you. I know my brother alright he would never go dark side Never."_

_"Fine believe what you will. Our time is up Dean." _

_"What do you..."_

Suddnely Dean woke up sitting straight up in his bed. He was in his room at Bobby's place and in his own bed. After runnign his hands over his face and threw his hair a few got up and went downstairs where he found Lexie sitting at the ktichen table drinking whiskey.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." Dean said starling her. As he walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle out of her hand taking a drinking from it.

"I need the hard stuff now a days I guess." came Lexie's reply

"What happen Lex?"

"I grew up finally."

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh yeah then what do you mean?" Lexie asked looking up at him.

Dean sighed as he sat the bottle on the far end of the table out of her reach. Lexie just glared daggers at him as he sat on the edge of the table next to her.

"I mean that I remember a time when you're eyes would light up when I'd walk in from a job. The way you'd watch my every move. And I remember the way you looked at me with broken hearted eyes the day I told you I was going to hell."

Lexie didn't say anything at frist she just sat there staring into the amber colored whiskey. Dean hated seeing her like this. Sam had told him how hard it'd been on her when he'd gone to hell. But he didn't believe that him dieing would change her this much. Suddenly the slience was broken when Lexie spoke.

"I'm not sure it's really you."

"Lexie..."

"No let me say this. The day you told me there was no getting out of your feal that some demonice bitch named Lillith held your conract so iron tight that you were bound for the put. It killed something inside me Dean. Something that I will never get back. And you know why?"

"No Lexie I don't know why."

"Because i fucking love you Dean Winchester. With my whole heart I love you! But I can't have you." Lexie said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Dean didn't say a thing. It wasn't because he was in shock by her confession. He'd known for a very long that Lexie had loved him. Her dad Landon had told him ages ago about her feelings. What had stund him though was she said that she couldn't have him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by you can't have me? I'm right here Lexie dammit. I'm standing right here felsh and blood me."

"You want to know why I can't have you? Why i'm dammed to love you for the rest of my life but never have you?" Lexie asked the tears turning to sobs.

"Yes?!"

"Because of the job and Sam that is why I will never have you Dean. It's always Sam and the job first in your life it has been . Since the day I meet you. Dean."

Dean stood there in pure shock. He looked at the younge women who stood before him and then suddenly he flashed back to hell and being on the rack and Lexie talking to him and him telling her to leave and just as quickly as it came the flashback was gone.

"Dean you okay?" Lexie asked.

"Huh- what?"

"I asked if you're okay. You spaced out there for a bit."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tried."

"Okay why don't we head on back up to bed then."

"Lexie wait." Dean said as he grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Sam and Ruby hooking up while I was in the pit?"

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! i know I know how mean i'm? But I wanted to let you guys just kinda think about what Lexie is going to tell Dean in the next chapter. So please leave me a review and tell me what you think will happen next chapter and if guys thought something different was going to happen between Lexie and Dean at the end of this chapter. Okay guys enough talk I'll see you guys soon bye ~ Cena's Country Girl~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I'm back finally got my tablet so I have a few chapters to post and I promise these next few days I will updating and posting like nuts. I have a new story and a few more to update but I wanted to update this one first. Okay see you guys at the bottom. _-_-_- Then.

"Lexie...wait" Dean said as he grabbed by the arm.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Sam and Ruby hooking up while I was in the pit?"

Now

Lexie's eyes went wide in both fear and shock. She didn't understand what Dean was asking her. There were a few times that Ruby had shown up in a base they were working on then there was a few nights ago. But as far as Sam and Ruby hooking up that was impossible.

"Lex?" Dean asked calling her attention back to him.

"I...don't...I mean..yeah Ruby showed up a few times on a couple of cases and then the other night. But I don't knew anything about her and Sam hooking up." Lexie answered.

But Dean could tell she was trying to make herself believe that there was no way Sam and Ruby had been hooking up. He also could tell that she was hiding something from him. And he wanted to. Know what it was she was keeping from him.

"Lex?"

"Yeah...Get Away From Him!" Lexie screamed suddenly. As she grabbed the demon blade that was laying on the table behind dean and then stud in front of him holding the blade above her head.

Dean didn't understand what was going on. There was nothing there. He moves slowly standing directly in front of Lexie. He didn't know what it was she was seeing but it must have been something bad for her react in such away that she would be standing in front of him holding a knife.

"Lexie...hey put the knife down okay there is nothing there." Dean said slowly.

"You don't... See it Dean its a demon and its standing right behind you. Its trying to take you from me..."

"Lexie listen to me alright. There is no demon okay ...there is nothing here."

"Dean... Its right behind you!"

"Okay Lex ...do you see the actual demon or just the black Smoke?" Dean asked remembering that Bobby had once told him that Lexie had a gift of being able to see demons. Just like her mother.

"The...black...smoke... It was just like... Hovering behind you."

"Is it still there?"

"No...no its gone..."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in Lexie's body seemed to slowly fade away. But the fear in her eyes was still just as clear as day. Only it wasn't the fear of the demon that read clear in her eyes. It was the fear of kissing him again that Dean could see clear a day in her eyes. That wasn't the only emotion he saw. Fear,loss,love,sadness,hopeless, and yet there was still a small glimpse of hope in her eyes. That seem to come from the fact that he was standing right there with her.

"Lexie..."

"Yeah..."

As if something had suddenly made him realize that kissing her was the right thing to do in these moment. Dean lifted her chin up words and kissed her softly on the lips. Lexie was shocked at first and didn't know what to do. The shock only lasted a few moments when Dean felt her lock her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him. The soft chaste kissed soon turned passionate as Dean backed Lexie up against the wall of the study.

Lexie ran her nails hard down Dean's back causing a moan to come from him. Shed wanted this since shed been a teenager. It was a dream and just as suddenly as it started dean pulled back a look of horror on his face a look of regret,guilt,and pure hate crossed his handsome face.

"Dean...hey what's wrong?" Asked Lexie.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." Answered Dean softly.

"Look at me Dean...I know something is wrong you can tell me."

"I can't Lex not...not yet... Not... Ever..."

Lexie reached up and touched his cheek. She knew what was bothering him. It was hell. All the things that happen to him down there. She couldn't imagine what had happen to him. Even though she'd seen some if what had happen it didn't compare to what he'd seen.

"How long were you down there?" Lexie asked softly almost scared to ask.

"I can't ...Lex "

"Dean please... I won't ask anything just tell me how long."

"Forty."

"What?"

"You asked how long. I was in the pit for forty years."

Lexie gasped. She didn't realize he'd been down there that long. It had only been four months. But she guessed time moved differently down there. Four months turned out to be forty years. Dean turned around not being able to look her in the eyes. He couldn't not after all he'd done. He was about to make a brick for the stairs when he felt Lexie's hand on his back.

"I wish...I could have stopped her."

"I know...I'm going back to bed. Night Lex." Dean said as he shrugged her hand off and took off upstairs.

Lexie just stud in the study and watched him. Her heart bre king for him as he left her standing there.

"Goodnight Dean." She finally answered as she turned and went back to the kitchen to finish her drink before going back to bed herself. 


End file.
